


Immortal Together

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Promptober 2019 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, First Kiss, Promptober, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Jemma is a vampire. Fitz doesn't care. He just wants to be with her. (Written for Promptober Day 22: Vampire)





	Immortal Together

„You’re out of your bloody mind, Fitz!“

„No, I’m not.“

„She’s a vampire.”

“I noticed.”

Hunter groans. “What did she do to you? Did she jinx away your brain so she can lure you into her house and suck you dry?”

Fitz shakes his head and continues to throw clothes into his suitcase. “No. I love her,” he simply says, his voice matter of factly.

Hunter sighs. “But why do you have to be in love with a mo –“

Fitz perks up and raises a finger, interrupting Hunter. “Don’t you dare! Just because she’s a vampire doesn’t mean she’s a monster. You don’t even know her yet. She’s smart, kind and strong. And all alone. Which isn’t fair at all. She did nothing wrong. She was bitten by her own uncle, Hunter. Since then she hasn’t hurt anyone. She gets her blood from hospitals. Yeah, she’s a vampire, so what? It’s the choices we make that makes us who we are. Didn’t you tell me we all have light and shadow inside of us anyway?”

Hunter sighs in defeat. “Yeah … Alright. I see. You won’t change your mind about this. So … Go. Get your girl. But Fitz, please don’t die out there.”

Fitz relaxes and smiles. “I won’t.”

* * *

“I thought you wouldn’t come back,” Jemma whispers, looking at Fitz wide-eyed.

He grins and shrugs. “Well. Here I am.”

Jemma looks like she doesn’t know what to say or do. She’s fumbling with her hands. Finally, she shakes her head. “Fitz … This is not a good idea. You shouldn’t be here. You know … You know what I am. What I could do. I …”

“I want to be here, Jemma,” Fitz says softly, taking a few steps towards her, seeing her swallow hard. “I want to be with you. I know you. And you know me like no one else does. These days we spent together at university? Those were the best days of my life. Because … I was so alone and never really able to fit in. But you gave me the feeling of belonging and … Nothing changed, Jemma. You telling me who you are, telling me everything about you, is great, because that means you trust me. And I trust you too. I know you won’t hurt me.” He’s right in front of Jemma now, who looks rigid, her eyes wide open. She’s so beautiful. The moonlight falling through the windows gives her smoothing translucent. Her skin is pale and her lips so very red. He wants to kiss them. But when he leans in, Jemma flinches back.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, Fitz,” she breathes.

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” he says, reaching out to cup her face. When he touches her, she exhales sharply, and her eyelids flutter as she’s taking in his touch and scent. “And I’m exactly where I want to be. I want to be with you, no matter what.”

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma breathes, tears sparkling in her eyes. This time, she lets him kiss her. Their lips touch and Fitz is surprised about the contrast. His are warm and hers are cold. It feels like touching a piece of smooth ice. A pleasant shiver runs over his spine and when Jemma moans into his mouth, her hands reaching for him to pull him closer, he can feel a hint of her superhuman strength. Arousal pools in his belly and distantly he thinks, he wouldn’t mind at all, if she’d bite him. Made him hers. They could be immortal together …

As if Jemma read his thoughts, she moves her lips to his neck, licking over his artery featherlightly. A soft sigh escapes her throat. It sounds yearning.


End file.
